Watershed Planning
'Sustainable Water Management - Watershed Planning' Ken Mineau Sara Hughes, Winter 2011 * Watershed Planning - State of knowledge * Sustainability - The contributions of Watershed Planning * Implementaion of Watershed Planning and it's limitations * The Future of Watershed Planning 'Watershed Planning' - State of Knowledge Wikipedia currently references Watershed Planning under Watershed Management. (There is a recognition that currently, the introduction has insufficient content for those unfamiliar with the subject.) It goes on to define Watershed and its components and identifies various parties with watershed interests such as landowners, land use approval agencies, etc. Wikipedia Watershed Management but, to further understand Watershed Planning, the US Environmental Protection Agency has created a substaintial web based reasource aid to guide in the development and implementation of Watershed Planning strategies. US EPA Watershed Central Watershed Central website provides information for: * the New User *a calendar of events for participation *and a Watershed WIKI for everyone to share and understand best practices from one another *and a Watershed Management Process section which contains the "Handbook for Developing Watershed Plans to Restore and Protect our Waters" as a reference guide to help communities meet water quality standards and protect water resources. 'Watershed' wa-ter-shed '''noun *A ridge of high land dividing two areas drained by different river system *The region draining into a body of water *A turning point In the past, community growth and management policies have been designed around existing and historic property boundaries with limited regard for the collective watershed. Only since the late 1980's have communities moved towards using the watershed approach. *Population Growth *Economic Expansion *Power Generation *Agriculture *Transportation *Survival of Fish 'Are all dependant on clean water'.' Often, many of these ineeds have competing interests which need to be understood in the context of the entire watershed. Only then, can communities decide on how to guide their future with the best collective interest in mind. 'The Watershed Plan' The watershed plan is a strategy and work plan for acheiving water resource goals that provides assessment and management information for a geographically defined watershed. It should include analysis, actions, participants and resources. The plan shall * clarify major components *describe desired outcomes *define milestones and objectives *and outline specific and feasible programable actions The watershed planning process is iterative, seeking to understand the existing conditions, identify and then prioritize problems, define objectives and then develop implementation strategies. 'Watershed Planning Process' The Watershed Approach to Manage Water Resources is: * Iterative and Adaptive *Holistic in its approach *Geographically defined *Integrated with all community planning efforts *Collaborative and Participatory Anyone can develop a watershed plan, but is usually done by an organization or group with the resources to coordinate and implement the plan and has access to the entire watershed. The geography of the planning area can greatly effect the size and number of groups affected by each watershed. In Santa Barabara, one watershed may be in the 100's of acres and effect many neighborhoods but may be with one county. In the midwest there may be tens of thousands of acres and many states affected such as the Mississippi river valley. Those affected by the watershed are called "stakeholders" 'Watershed Plan Builder Site - US EPA The Watershed Plan Builder Site is a tool and planning website created for open feedback. The site provides information and tools to assist in the development and implementation of watershed management activeties. The Watershed Plan Builder is a tool which takes the user through a series of steps and creates a customized outline to the watershed management plan. A watershed approach is the most effective planning method in use today to meet the water resources challenges ahead. 'State of Washington - '''Department of Ecology In 1998 the Washington State legislature passed the Watershed Planning Act, which encouraged the creation of voluntary, locally driven collaborative planning units to asses water resources and detemine a balance of water needs. ''Washington State '''California Watershed Program California Watershed Portal California Watershed Program 'Smart Growth' - Building Livable Communities starts with a Watershed Address Building Livable Communities Starts with A Watershed Address Building Partnerships - a very important aspect to Watershed Planning is the need to develop Partnerships. It includes not only the stakeholders but also the regulatory and governing authorities. All of the participants must be able to voice their individual concerns which requires education and participation. Category:Planning Category:Enforcement Category:Policy